deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa vs Ariel
= Two of Disney's mightiest princesses to exist, but only one can be the most powerful of them all!﻿ Introduction When it comes to being beautiful, ruling a kingdom and being a bad ass. No one comes closer than the two opponents! Elsa (The Snow Queen) & Ariel (The Little Mermaid) Now let us see what these two leading ladies bring to the arena Ariel: When it comes to being a superheroinee in the Disney world none come closer than Ariel (The Little Mermaid). Contrary to her girlish figure this half lady, half fish is nothing short of a god. She powsesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. More than that she has rapid adaptibliyty and an unnatural amount of thermo endurance. Feats: Ariel's Strength: She is known have at least a very certain degree of Atlantean strength, as she was able to move away an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film (which, in real life, an underwater rock blocking an object with an unbalanced volume would result in the rock being immoble and the door being sealed shut, virtually impossible to open, which doesn't even take into account water pressure and other related factors). When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving Eric, she effortlessly pulls him towards the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. Also, according to a slightly alternate version of the ending to the original film, Ariel slams into Ursula damaging her enough to knock the Trident off of her hand. The fact that she can give an Octopid Sea Witch who is at least 300 pounds and far larger than her a degree of damage by bumping into her implies that she has Atlantean strength. Even though, Ariel may not be stronger than Ursula (while she is in her normal form or not amplifying her strength via magic). In Ariel's Beginning, she seemed to be able to knock down a door to free her friends (This is especially telling as Sebastian stated immediately prior that Ariel was "a weak helpless girl"). It's debatable if she ever retained her Atlantean strength by the time she became a human. It is apparent that she might be the physically strongest of the Disney Princesses, while Rapunzel would be the only competition. Ariel's Endurance: She may also have Atlantean endurance, as during the final battle with Ursula in the film, Ariel was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep (Canyon Deep People) and survived with barely any injuries. Such a feat would kill a normal person if not completely destroy the body of a said person. Like her Atlantean strength, it's debatable if she ever retained her Atlantean endurance when she turned into a human, although her first transformation implied that it was retained as her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air (in real life, a human who is at that depth would be crushed into oblivion in a matter of seconds due to the immense water pressure). Her Atlantean endurance is also briefly alluded to in ''Kingdom Hearts'', where one of her abilities, second wind, allows her to recover quickly from being knocked out. Ariel's Speed: She is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than humans or even certain marine creatures in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel as a whole due to her half-marine status. Like dolphins, she is capable of leaping out of water at great heights. For example, she was able to get to Triton's Greenland Palace from Denmark (the implied location of Eric's kingdom, assuming it isn't the Southern Mediterranean) in less than a day, as well as getting from Atlantica to Norway in the episode "Metal Fish" in a similar time fashion. Ariel's Adaptability: She also seems to be capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming a temporary human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and move in presumably the same timespan (whereas the average human seems to need a few months at the very least to learn how to walk), as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. Ariel's Thermo Endurance: Ariel has (primarily in the video games in which she is featured) demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build). She has swum in icy waters with no ill effects, and in the presence of undersea volcanoes she has only been damaged when coming into immediate contact with burning magma. She also demonstrated this to a lesser extent in the films and TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold, as well as in ''Return to the Sea'', where she traveled to Morgana's lair, which was located inside an iceberg, and when visiting Ursula's lair, which was located in a volcanic region. Ariel's Voice: Ariel's voice seems to possess magical abilities. In the episode "The Evil Manta" of the TV series, her singing voice seemed to be only weapon that could banish the Manta from Atlantica. Her voice conjured an underwater storm that cast the Manta out of the empire. In another episode she was cursed that if she laughed her laughter would cause Sea-Quakes; however, this curse was removed by the end of the episode. Her voice was also able to awaken an unconscious Prince Eric. Although Ariel herself never used her voice in this manner, her voice can also be used in a far darker way, such as mind control, as evidenced by Ursula, while adopting the identity of Vanessa, using Ariel's voice to brainwash Eric to be her puppet as a means to get him to marry her, and thus ensure Ariel cannot win her end of the bargain. This ability can be further proven for the only way Vanessa's (Ursula's) control over Eric could be broken was if the nautilus containing Ariel's voice was released. If this was Ursula's own magic Ariel's voice wouldn't have been needed to cast the hypnotizing spell. (It should also be noted that the hypnotic quality of Ariel's voice is extremely similar to that of the Sirens from the Greek myths. The Sirens were mystical creatures depicted as having the heads of beautiful women and the bodies of birds (though in more recent years they tend to be portrayed as mermaids); their singing was so sweet and enchanting that anyone who heard it would be hypnotized and irresistibly drawn to them and suffer a watery death by wrecking their ships on the rocky coast of their island. Since Sirens were also portrayed as femme fatales, it could be said that Ursula, as Vanessa, was metaphorically fulfilling the role of a Siren in hypnotizing Eric with her (stolen) voice and attempting to lure him to his doom). Weaknesses: As extraordinary as her power and acomplishmentss are Ariel is technically exposed, open, and if you want to get praticall naked. With the exception of a bra Ariel is all exposed, and determining on how far her enruancee goes can be punctured by any weapon or magical spell. Elsa: You have seen her power... You have heard her voice... And you know that when she lets it go there is little to stop this master of the ice and snow. Elsa (The Snow Queen) is without at doubt a powerful sorceress, and her acomplishmentss speak for themselves with her inability to be cold, can unleash powerful ice magic, and be rather perceptive in the heat of battle. Feats: Elsa's Winter mastery: Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of ''Frozen'', it appears that she has gained more control over her powers. Some of what her powers can do are seen throughout the film. In the beginning, she was able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water. Her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. Elsa's Fighting ability: It is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When the Duke's thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own. Elsa's Subconscious protection: It's also interesting to note that in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Duke's men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. This possibility could explain why she is able to create Olaf and Marshmallow. Theoretically, in having a mind of its own, it would make sense if the ice powers split part of its sentience off into these external ''shells'' created by Elsa, each of whom represent a certain aspect of Elsa's personality. It also appears that her powers depend on which emotion she feels; if she is in sorrow, all the snow particles in the air stand still as if in a state of suspended animation, while anger creates a similar effect to fear but with an offensive direction instead of chaotic versatility. Elsa's Frozen Heart (or body) Curse: It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. While Elsa had thought she cannot undo the frosty effects she creates, it is revealed that that she is capable of removing such curses through her love for others, as it is the warmest emotion of all. Weaknesses: Despite all these incredible accomplishments Elsa is still mortal, and can dye from simple weaponry such as an arrow or a sword. More over Elsa's magical abilities get harder to control them more fearful she is, and it is debatable by the end of the film whether on not she truly has full control over her abilities. Advantages and Disadvantages Weaponry: When it comes to weapons Ariel takes the advantage over Elsa. In her court is the trident. While it argued that the trident belongs to her father this is utterly false. The trident was made by Posidenn and it belong only to those descended from him. Thus Ariel as Poseidon's heir can call the trident to her will. That said what does the trident bring to this battle? The trident is shown to have various applications, depending on the will of the user. When its power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining golden glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. Most commonly seen is its ability to fire destructive energy bolts. These energy bolts, however, must be fired immediately upon the ready, or they will cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. This is ultimately how Ursula was killed, as she attempted to fire an energy ray at Ariel that was implied to be unavoidable, but was impaled seconds before she could fire by Prince Eric and one of the ships, causing the energy to backfire on her. Triton has also used it to summon rain storms, and transform his daughter, Ariel, into a human. He is also seen creating a rainbow in the first film, and disintegrating the sea wall in the second film. Ariel uses it herself in one episode of the television show, to thaw dinosaurs that have been trapped in a glacier, and it is revealed that the Trident is activated simply by the will of the user. When the trident is in Ursula's possession, she creates a giant whirlpool in the ocean that has such force that it raises sunken ships from the ocean floor. On Land: On land Elsa has the advantage. This is due to the fact that Ariel can only be human on land and her abilities as a mermaid are rederedd useless At Sea: At sea Ariel has the advantage. This is due to the fact that Elsa's ice magic can only affect the water to a certain degree since salt water counters ice. Thus, Elsa's ice can only extend a certain extent before it is rendered useless. Why this battle? If anyone is familiar with Thor vs Raiden, Pikachu vs Blanka would know that they had similar powers and abilities, which makes it both retoricall and boring. Opponents with different powers and abilities engaged in a battle to the death is much more facinating, which made Godzilla vs Gamera or Deadpool vs Deathstroke amzingg fights. Yes Godzilla and Gamera are kaiju, but are completlyy different monsters. Yes deadpool and Deathstroke are fast healers, but they are two completlyy different charters and fighters. Thus is why Elsa and Ariel make the perfect match in a death battle arena. The have two completely opposite characteristics, powers, and accomplishments that makes them unique. Who do you vote would win this Death Battle?